On This Night Of A Thousand Stars
by PixieFairy15
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2014 Day 7 - Accidental Marriage. Emma wakes up in a strange bed, with... Regina? Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Warm breath ghosted across Emma's cheek, lips pressed to hers, a warm body pressed close. Hands tangling in her hair as she explored Regina's body, teasing and…

"Emma! Emma!" Soft hands shook her. "Wake up!" The voice was rich and familiar, and…

Emma sat bolt upright. She was most definitely not in her own bed at Snow's apartment. And next to her was… Regina? Regina, wearing nothing but a black bra.

"Regina, what the hell? Why am I in your bed? Why aren't you wearing panties?" Regina looked as confused as she felt.

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Swan." Emma looked under the covers, and glared at Regina accusingly. "You looked?" The brunettes shrugged.

"Okay, where are my panties? How did I get here? The last thing I remember from last night was going to sleep!" She gestured wildly as she spoke, and something on her left hand caught her eye. It was a small, silver ring on her fourth finger.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That." Emma tried to pull it off, but the ring appeared to be stuck tight to her skin.

"It would appear I have one too." Regina's voice was calm and measured in contrast to Emma's utter panic.

"Well? Do you know why I am here and not at home? Also where my clothes might happen to be?" Regina gestured to the dresser, where Emma could see a scrap of black lace caught on the corner. Her cheeks flushed, and she cleared her throat. "I might know why this has happened."

"Well?" The impatience in the blonde's voice was slowly turning to anger.

"You've got to understand I was very young, and idealistic, and I didn't really think about the repercussions of what I was doing, and I didn't think it would work anyway…"

"Regina!" Emma cut her off, "Tell me what the hell you did."

"So I might have wished that on my thirty-second birthday I would be married to my true love." Regina blurted out.

Emma was frozen in shock. "I….uh….what?"

"Really, Miss Swan, it's quite simple. The wish has obviously come true, and here I am, on my thirty-second birthday, married. Can't say I really expected my true love to be you though."

"Uh…I…. true love?"

"Such an inconvenience though, what are we going to tell Henry?"

"I… YOU WISHED TO BE MARRIED AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU? I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED, I WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE NOT MARRIED TO A CRAZY WOMAN WHO CURSED MY MOTHER AND TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Regina slid gracefully off the bed and retrieved her clothes from where they were strewn across the floor. Despite her annoyance, Emma couldn't help but admire her perfect behind as she bent over.

"I'll give you some time to adjust while I get Henry breakfast." And with that, she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Emma spied her jeans on the floor, and half crawled, half fell out of the bed to retrieve them. As she has suspected, her phone was in her pocket. Pulling it out, she dialled the only person she could think of who might be able to tell her exactly what had gone on last night that resulted in the loss of most of her clothing.

"Ruby, you'll never believe what's just happened…"


	2. Chapter 2

If Regina was honest with herself, she was freaking out. She'd wished for what she'd assumed would be happiness when she was 10 or 11. All her wishes had been refused by the Blue Fairy when she was young, so why was this happening now?

Was it to punish her? Some sort of sick, twisted way of controlling her, by chaining her to infuriating blonde?

What was more unnerving was the simple fact that she couldn't remember a single thing about the previous night. Nothing. Not a single thing.

The patter of footsteps coming downstairs reminded her that she should be fixing Henry's breakfast.

"Hey mom! How was the honeymoon?"

Regina spun round to face her son, mouth slack with shock. "H…honeymoon?"

Henry seemed disinterested, opening the fridge to retrieve the orange juice. "Yeah, you know. People get married, they go on a honeymoon. How was it?"

"Henry," Regina spoke very slowly, not letting the rising panic bleed into her voice, "what's the date today?"

* * *

"A WEEK?" Emma screeched into the phone. "I swear Ruby, if you're fucking with me I will rip your throat out with my bare hands."

"Sorry darling, you've been married a whole week. Went on honeymoon and everything, though you neglected to tell me where." Ruby's voice was calm compared to Emma's panic and disbelief.

"Shit."

"So, why exactly is this a big deal?"

"Rubes," Emma drew in a deep breath, "I don't remember a fucking thing."

* * *

Regina's face drained completely of colour at the exact moment Emma's feet pounded down the stairs. She practically skidded into the kitchen, her face furious.

"Hey Mom!" Henry didn't even bother to turn around, which gave Emma a moment to re-arrange her features.

"Hey kiddo. Regina, can I talk to you for a second?"

Regina nodded mutely and followed Emma into her study. The moment the door was shut Emma exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL, REGINA! WE'VE BEEN FUCKING MARRIED FOR A WEEK AND I JUST FORGOT EVERYTHING? RUBY SAID WE'D BEEN ON A FUCKING HONEYMOON! WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF PLOT TO GET YOUR REVENGE ON SNOW?"

Regina lowered herself gently into her chair, visibly shaken. "Emma…"

"…SOME KIND OF ENCHANTMENT SO YOU COULD USE ME AS YOUR PUPPETT…"

"Emma." Regina's soft tone stopped Emma's tirade. She suddenly noticed how white the other woman was, and how her hands clutched the armrest of her desk chair.

"Emma, what's the last thing you remember doing before you woke up here?"

"Well, uh, I guess the last thing was going to Henry's parents evening where you tried to convince me that his History teacher was marking him down on purpose and not because he hadn't turned in any of his assignments for the past three weeks, and then we argued, and then I went home and slept because I have the early shift at the station… today actually. What's the time?"

"It would appear then, that neither of us can recall the past six months."

"Come again?"

Regina sighed. "It's October. Henry just told me."

"October? You're sure?"

Regina picked up a picture from her desk and spun it around so Emma could see it. "Would we really go to the beach in April?"

The picture was a framed selfie of the two of them kissing, one of Regina's eye's open and her arm outstretched to take the photo. The early evening sun lit up what was unmistakeably a beach in the background. They looked… happy.

"You know, we look hot together."

Regina put the photo down with an annoyed huff. "We've had six months of our lives wiped from our memories, and all you can respond with is how attractive we are as a couple? Why I would apparently marry _you_ I have no idea…" Regina trailed off as something occurred to her. "You realise what this means?"

"Uh, no. I really, really don't."

Regina rested her head in her hands. "We're going to have to ask Gold for help."


End file.
